


Oblivious

by toxicologi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, gaius is there too, stressed robin, tharja as the good friend i wanted her to be, who is in love with chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicologi/pseuds/toxicologi
Summary: Robin knew he had liked his commander since he first met him in the field. But Chrom is oblivious, not only to his feelings, but multiple people in his barrack's also had fallen for their future heir. Robin knows that before Chrom is engaged he has to tell him, but is faced with fear of rejection. He turns to Gaius for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of male my unit / chrom and my first one on this website! I hope you enjoy <3

     Chrom's oblivious way of living was the added weight upon Robin's stress. Selfish as it was, he wanted Chrom to acknowledge his feelings, to recuperate his feelings. He knew he would have to keep these said feelings under bundles, since it was entirely possible he had just fell in love with **one** aspect of his commander, as his mind had suggested. 

     The inner torment with himself was clear. Robin seemed often distant, staring at Chrom in war meetings, having difficulty paying attention. Otherwise, he was off in his tent, overworking himself as Chrom had asked him not to. His exhaustion was becoming more and more prevalent, and Gaius, not the first to acknowledge it, had forced why he was like this out of him.

     "Ah... So you have a thing for Blue?" Gaius seemed unsure, and questioning. "I honestly thought you two were. Engaged."

     "How kind of you to fan the flames. But, no. It wouldn't be right, anyways." He shrugged away Gaius with a flick of his hand, sighing softly. "I didn't open up for you to give me advice, anyways. I explained why you think I have an ailment." He paused briefly. "Thanks for the concern, anyways."

 

     The conversation with Gaius had done nothing but increase his feelings for Chrom. They didn't see much of each other, minus war meetings and the smile Chrom sometimes threw Robin's way when they were at training, but he began to ignore those, just turning away, to ignore what feelings his chest screamed for him to tell Chrom. Many sleepless nights were one of the many results of this. He would have dreams of holding hands with Chrom, or taking him on a date, or kissing him. Since now, he refused to sleep (his mind fluttered with Chrom, regardless) he was even more exhausted. And with his exhaustion, he performed worse.

     'Perhaps I should have slept.' His mind screamed at him as a Risen's arrow flew into his side, and two more in his shoulder. He reached to rip them out, but was stopped by Chrom's concerned face and wide eyes. Robin awoke in the medical tent, shoulder wrapped, along with his side. Chrom was asleep in the chair across from the bed, wearing his sleep clothing. Robin sighed softly, standing quietly. 

     "Robin." Chrom's voice froze him as he stepped out of the tent, and he looked back at the prince, smiling awkwardly. "I know you're avoiding me."

     "I'm not." Robin again ignored the force in himself that told Chrom the truth, why he liked him, why he was doing whatever he could to avoid him, "I just don't want us to get too friendly. We are not here to be friends... We're here to stop the assassin from murdering your sister, Chrom." He coughed, opening the tent, and leaving silently. He knew that he had hurt Chrom's feelings, in some way, but he convinced himself it was for the best as he made his way back to his and Gaius' tent.

 

    Battle after battle, Robin could feel himself getting stronger, which in turn made his periods without sleep worse. He rarely slept, and in turn, instead of Chrom, it was Gaius who comforted him. Every time Robin couldn't find the courage to sleep, he wound up in Gaius' arms, and slept there. 

    Gaius asked him out.

    He said yes.

    Robin told Chrom, and he swore he saw hurt within his eyes, but shrugged it off. He and Gaius were happy, somewhat. Gaius seemed to become busier, more training, more missions, more chores. They rarely were together, except for at night, when Robin was awake and Gaius went to bed, too exhausted to be awoken by Robin's hugs. The relationship did not last long.

    Robin sobbed to Tharja about it, an unintelligent idea, as she cursed his candy to give him nightmares for a month. Tharja was beginning to become a friend, but she was soon engaged, and busy with her husband. Robin understood, and despite being friends with her future husband, he avoided them both. There was no point in bothering either, as they were constantly busy, and clearly ready for the war to just end.

  

    The day Emmeryn died was a disaster for everyone. Robin had been called into Chrom's tent, and Chrom latched onto him, sobbing within his cloak, and screaming at Robin for not being there with him. Robin held him, silent, and when Chrom had begun to breathe less ragged, he apologized. With Chrom asleep in his arms after an hour or so, Robin fell asleep there, too. Arms were tangled in eachother, and Chrom's face pressed to the side of Robin's neck.

    

    "Aye, bubbles." Robin jumped at Gaius, sighing as he realized who it was. He hadn't spoken to Gaius since the relationship ended. Gaius turned Robin around, and nudged him. "I know you love Blue again, Robin, and I want you to remember, I'll raid his treasury if he is cruel to you." Robin laughed softly, "I think you'd rob from it if you were given the chance, regardless of the circumstances." He and Gaius laughed, and parted ways.

    Gaius was killed in battle that day. Perhaps this is what Chrom felt like when Emmeryn died. Extreme grief, vomiting over the side of a bridge, choking on his own spit. Chrom rubbed his back in small circles, and Robin sobbed. Chrom sat with him on that bridge until dawn, combing through the knots in his hair, mumbling how he would keep him safe. 

 

    The blazing heat of the day they fought Gangrel phased everyone but Tharja and a few others. She was most comfortable in this weather, and Robin, within his months of Ylisse, was **not** used to this. "Act like a true Plegian, my sweet Robin." Tharja laughed. Everyone fought sloppily though, and a few lives had been lost within the struggle to end Gangrel.

    The end of the day, Robin and Chrom emerged, both sweating, laughing, and overall exhausted.

    "Well, Exalt Chrom," Flavia laughed, "aren't you to propose?"

 

    Chrom turned to Robin, a small smile upon his lips. "Robin, I know, this is sudden, I have never been in a relation with anyone before, and as oblivious to your feelings I had been, I can say without doubt... I return them. It would honor me to consider you my husband." Chrom kneeled, bowing briefly, opening a little box. "This was passed down to me, to ask my future partner to wear. I request, you, Robin of Plegia, consider it. You can wait as long as you want I jus-"

    "Chrom, you are oblivious. I accept."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this is even remotely good, I hope someone liked it mildly, at least!


End file.
